Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot, She knew what she had to do, she knew it all along but she didn’t want to part ways with the cat that has been with her through everything. But she also knew she could not let the cat she loved more than life itself die...R


Title: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author: **xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre: **hurt/comfort/tragedy

**Rating:** T for safety though it is more K +

**Summary:** Oneshot, She knew what she had to do, she knew it all along but she didn't want to part ways with the cat that has been with her through everything. But she also knew she could not let the cat she loved more than life itself die...R&R

**Setting: **Close to the end of _Moonrise_

**Main Characters:** Feathertail and Crowpaw

Secondary Character: Stormfur

**Pairing: **Feather X Crow

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a hurt/comfort/tragedy oneshot and I do hope you like it, reviews are welcomed and I would greatly appreciate them.

* * *

_Feathertail's Point of View_

It was forbidden; she knew this for a fact but she couldn't help but feel this way for him. He was a WindClan cat, she was a RiverClan cat they weren't allowed to be in love. They weren't aloud to have these feelings for each other but she couldn't help but feel this way for the stubborn and feisty WindClan cat. She could see beyond whom he showed himself as when they first met, when the journey first began.

Time began to pass by swiftly but she knew she would always love her WindClan cat, no matter what her brother told her. No matter if it was against the Warrior code, the Warrior code may define her way of life but she could not push aside these feelings. They surged through her and she could not push them away.

She didn't want to push them away, she wanted to keep them with her all the time. She wanted to keep them alive inside of her, she couldn't and she wouldn't bury her feelings just because the Warrior code demanded it. Her feelings could not go away no matter what her brother told her.

Her brother has been with her through this all, through the journey to receive Midnight's message and now he was with her as they traveled back to the clans. The news was disastrous and Feathertail couldn't help but wonder if the borders would still be around when they learn of this newfound news. If there weren't any borders, did that mean there wouldn't be a Warrior Code? And if that was true, then what was stopping her from loving her certain WindClan cat.

Feathertail wanted to believe she could spend the rest of her life with Crowpaw but she didn't know if she could. She felt her destiny was not to be with Crowpaw, it was something else, something that was defined way before she had even been born. But what is her true destiny? And why is it that she cannot be with her one true love. That was what she wanted, she wanted a happy life with Crowpaw no matter what her brother Stormfur told her. She knew it was against the warrior code but she didn't care, she didn't care that she was breaking the code.

There was only one thing she wanted and that was for her love for Crowpaw to flourish, she wanted him more than anything. But she also wanted him to be happy and she wasn't sure if he liked her the same way. They were in the mountains now, heading back to the clans, back to being separated by their borders even if the borders survived the disaster Midnight had predicted. The twolegs were coming to destroy their home and they might destroy the borders between the clans as well. If that was so and Feathertail began to wonder if she could truly find happiness with Crowpaw with the dark future that is to come.

And now the Tribe of Rushing Water is keeping her brother as prisoner because every tribe cat believes Stormfur is the one that is to save them from the evil known as Sharptooth. Feathertail didn't even know who this Sharptooth was but she also knew that her brother was not the chosen one of this Tribe's prophecy. She didn't know why she felt it but she knew it, even if it meant sacrificing her love for Crowpaw.

She knew even as they rescued Stormfur and hurried away from the Tribe, leaving them to be hunted and killed by the evil Sharptooth. She didn't want to leave them and she knew her brother felt the same way. There was something more here, something StarClan wasn't telling them but then again, StarClan have no power in this place. This was the territory of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Maybe the Tribe was trying to tell Feathertail something, trying to tell her what she was suppose to do. In that instant, Feathertail had a feeling she knew what she was suppose to do.

They were still thinking about a plan to save her brother but Feathertail couldn't help but think there was only one way to actually save him. She was currently teaching Crowpaw out to fish because she figured there wouldn't be four clans when they returned. She looked at Crowpaw as she hooked a fish in her claws and killed it swiftly.

"Come over here," she meowed to the dark gray apprentice, "so your shadow doesn't fall on the water. And when you see a fish, be quick!"

Crowpaw padded over to join her but instead of looking down into the water, he gazed into Feathertail's eyes. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but…will you still see me when we get home?" he glanced at his paws before adding. "I want to be loyal to my Clan but…there's never been another cat like you, Feathertail."

She knew it was against the Warrior code but frankly she didn't care, she was just glad Crowpaw felt the same way about her as she did about him. She felt filled with happiness but she could sense uncertainty in Crowpaw as she touched his muzzle with her nose. She loved him, she really did. "I know how you feel. We'll have to wait and see. It might not be so bad. With everything that's happening in the forest, the Clans will _have _to come together."

Feathertail didn't convince herself very much and she knew she didn't convince Crowpaw. She knew she shouldn't be worrying about this because right now, her thoughts should be on rescuing her brother. After teaching Crowpaw how to fish and learning about his feelings for her, Feathertail and the others began working up a plan to rescue Stormfur.

Unfortunately, the plan did not go exactly as planned for Sharptooth attacked the Tribe while they were getting Stormfur out. Feathertail felt sad when one of the Tribe cats, Star, was killed while they were rescuing Stormfur. They had to abandon their tribe in their most desperate hour. They fled and ran away from the Tribe instead of helping them and Feathertail couldn't help but feel that wasn't her destiny.

That is why when Stormfur told her that he was returning to the Tribe, she told him she was going with him. She knew Crowpaw would come with her but she didn't want to but her love in danger. The others, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt and the exiled Tribe cats, Talon, Rock, and Bird joined them as they went back to the Tribe. They came up with a plan, using deathberries to try and kill Sharptooth.

But it didn't work, Sharptooth smelled the fresh scent of cat and decided that was what it wanted more than anything. It attacked the Tribe cats as well as the Clan cats and the clan's cats struggled to hide themselves. Feathertail gazed fearfully from her hiding place at Crowpaw who was cornered by the evil cat. She felt several emotions going through her at once.

Sadness.

Love.

Determination.

Calm acceptance.

"Crowpaw," Feathertail whispered out loud before looking at her brother and her eyes were filled with love and sorrow as she gazed at Stormfur. She knew what she had to do, she knew it all along but she didn't want to part ways with the cat that has been with her through everything. But she also knew she could not let the cat she loved more than life itself die in front of her. Killed ruthlessly by the vicious claws of Sharptooth. It was painful and it made her heartache but she knew what she had to do.

"I can hear the voices clearly now, this is for me to do," she murmured to her brother before gathering herself and leaping upwards toward the large stone talon that hung above the creature that was about to kill her beloved. Love and sorrow coursed through her veins as she dug her claws into the talon until it cracked under her weight. As the spur of rock shot toward the ground, Feathertail suddenly saw her life flash before her life.

There were many moments in her life, some of which were more vivid than others, her father, Graystripe, leaving to rejoin ThunderClan. The death of her brother's mentor, Stonefur, at the claws of Blackfoot, joining ThunderClan for a while after Tigerstar nearly destroyed their way of life. The battle with BloodClan where many cats, including Tigerstar, had died and many more were injured. Becoming a warrior and meeting with her father at a gathering and then came the dream, the dream when Oakheart told her she must journey to find Midnight. She saw the beginnings of her journey and the love that she felt for Crowpaw course through her veins. She loved him with all of her heart and that was why she was doing this, she was not going to let her love die.

The stone talon crashed into Sharptooth and Feathertail crashed hard onto the ground beside him, instantly falling unconscious. When she came back into consciousness, she was aware of Stormfur and Crowpaw crouched at her, watching her with concern in their eyes. She knew Sharptooth was dead for the great creature wasn't moving beside her. Feathertail fixed her clear blue gaze on her brother, on one of the cats she held dear to her heart. It made her heartache when she saw the guilt gleaming in her brother's eyes. Stormfur should not blame himself for Feathertail made her choice, she knew this was her destiny, no matter how much she wanted it to be different.

"You'll have to go home without me, brother," she murmured out loud, her voice could scarcely be heard and she could hear someone whispering her name. She could not be sure if it was StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting but she knew that her time was fast approaching. "Save the Clan!"

She focused her eyes on Crowpaw, love and sorrow coursing through her veins when she saw the depths of love in his blue eyes. He did love her more than life itself just as she loved him. She didn't want to leave him but she knew she had to. She wanted to be with him more than anything, but she knew she could not for that was not her destiny. Her destiny was what was happening right now, this was her destiny to die in the place of someone she loves.

"Think you have nine lives, do you?" she whispered. "I saved you once…don't make me save you again."

"Feathertail…Feathertail, no!" Crowpaw choked out and Feathertail could hear the agonizing depths of love and grief in his voice. She knew her time had come but she couldn't bear to hear the grief in his voice. "Don't leave me."

Feathertail gazed up at Crowpaw for a long while before she replied, "I won't," she whispered in a scarcely audible voice. "I will always be with you, I promise." She closed her eyes and felt her life began to drift away as her spirit headed towards StarClan. She glanced back one last time at the grieving form of her one true love and it hurt her heart to part with the one she loved more than life itself. Parting is such sweet sorrow but she knew she would be with him again someday, walking among the stars.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I loved this oneshot and I hope you liked it as well and I know I stole a line from the Twilight movie  
Tigerstar: I loved it as well (tear falls down face)**

**Darth: are you crying?**

**Tigerstar: (wipes away tear) no!**

**Darth: ha, Tigerstar's crying, Tigerstar's crying**

**Tigerstar: shut up, I'm not crying**

**Blaze: don't worry about it, this was sad, I know it was but I thought it was very good. I've always wanted to right my own oneshot about FeatherXCrow as they were one of my favorite pairings**

**Darth: this is a hurt/comfort/tragedy oneshot, isn't it?**

**Blaze: no it's a humor/adventure story**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: of course not, you idiot**

**Tigerstar: (laughing)**

**Darth: you don't have to be insulting**

**Blaze: please review and I do hope you liked my first attempt at a Warrior hurt/comfort/tragedy oneshot**


End file.
